


Our Little Secret

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: No one told her pregnancy hormones meant multiple orgasms.





	

If she’d known the sex would be this amazing, Kara thinks she might have let Apollo knock her up a long time ago. They should really put this in the brochures.

Maybe it’s just hormones, or maybe it’s got something to do with that frakking procedure the Cylons did on her, but Kara’s body is perverse as ever. When most women are puking and swollen and losing their hair, Kara is radiant. She never gets morning sickness, she’s barely gained more than the baby’s weight (even though she eats more than Hot Dog can put away now), and she feels just fine. Good. Great even.

Especially when they frak.

Everything’s more sensitive now, and just the brush of Lee’s fingers on her clit, the tip of his tongue on her nipple, the slow slide of his cock against her ass can have her climaxing in no time flat. Kara discovers that it’s no myth: there really are such things as multiple orgasms. And they are glorious.

“Oh gods, yes, yes, _harder_.” She’s so close. Kara grips the ladder next to the rack tighter, as she grinds back against his hips. She’s working on number five, and Lee’s chest is sweaty against her back, his palms slippery on her stomach. He likes to keep his hands on her stomach, fingers splayed wide on her belly, even though it’s barely rounded. She’s only four weeks along, and there’s no way the kid is even halfway big enough to be kicking anything yet, but she thinks he hopes he’ll feel it all the same. Sentimental fool.

He’s panting in her ear, sounding completely out of breath when he growls, “My gods, Kara, if I frak you any harder, the baby might be brain damaged.”

“Don’t care,” she grits out, straining against him, her hips bucking as he clutches her tighter and pulls almost all the way out, before rocking into her with a powerful thrust that pushes her up onto her toes. “I-- _ahhhhh_ \--I’ll just s-say he takes after h-his—- _oh gods_ \--father.”

He doesn’t respond but he nudges her knees wider apart and drives into her a little harder, hitting deeper, and Kara cries out sharply, her orgasm building. Lee knows by now how to read her signs, and he slides one hand down to burrow between her legs, his fingers strumming her slick, swollen sex. He keeps stroking into her, his hand and his cock pushing in tandem until she’s aching, her whole body taut as her arousal coils deep.

Kara gasps, bursts of pleasure signaling the start of her orgasm, and she flexes her arms and pushes back hard from the ladder, slamming down and back into Lee’s solid bulk. He grinds a thumb hard on her clit, and she breaks, convulsing around him even as he keeps bucking, her muscles clamping and milking his release from him. Lee’s grunting soft little sounds in her ear as he spills out and she smiles, reaches back and strokes a hand down his sweaty hip as she sighs with pleasure.

Eventually, they recover themselves and crawl into her rack, Kara on her back, Lee on his side, one hand rubbing slowly over her stomach. No one knows about it yet—-well, no one but them and Cottle-—but soon they’ll have to tell the Old Man. Lee keeps telling her it’ll be fine, but she’s not so sure. There’s Zak and New Caprica and--hell, the ink’s barely dry on their divorce papers. Sometimes she thinks this baby—born unexpectedly from a frakked-up affair amid the debris of their frakked-up marriages—doesn’t have a fighting chance.

It’s still hard to imagine it sometimes--her a mom, Lee a dad, a living, breathing human relying on them 24-7. Before Kacey, she couldn’t have fathomed it at all but now she wonders if it wasn’t meant to play out this way all along. She wonders if all of that was some sort of frakked-up training drill--if that frakking Cylon’s endless babble about her special destiny might have actually referred to something as ordinary as this.

But sometimes, like now, when things are quiet and it’s just the two of them—-no, the _three_ of them-—and Lee’s eyes are full of love and gratitude when he looks at her, Kara thinks maybe it’s not so ordinary after all. Maybe it’s closer to a miracle.

Either way, for now, it’s their little secret.


End file.
